Mi vida siendo una Potter
by Criseida
Summary: Despues de la ley, pensando que su vida era una porqueria, descubren que no fue tan malo. HP/PP. Capitulo 6 arriba despues de siglos, solo que es un poco corto, dehecho es el mas corto
1. Y soy una Potter

Title: **Mi vida siendo una Potter**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Criseida  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: Family/Romance  
Published: 10-23-08, Updated: 10-23-08  
Chapters: 1, Words: 775

Los Personajes No son mios son de Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo1**

** Y soy una Potter**

Estaba todo blanco, las sillas, las mesas, todo. Si, ese día era el más importante de su vida. Aunque fuera por esa estúpida ley que habían impuesto hacia menos de un mes. Aquella que decía que los hijos de al menos diez generaciones sin un poco de sangre muggle se deberían casar con un sangre mestiza (padre o madre descendiente de muggle) o con un hijo de muggle. Era una estupidez, a ambos les había arruinado la vida.

Ella, una slytherin, que desde que nació había sido comprometida. El, todo un griffindor, con libertad. Cada quien tenia sus creencias. Y cada uno era tenia algo que odiaba del otro.

Estaba que los nervios la comían; y el mas que nervioso, angustiado por su nueva vida. Si habían sido comprometidos, no como tal, pero si de una manera que ninguno se pudo negar. Ella por que su familia, si no aceptaba, irían a recibir el beso del dementor por ser partidarios de Tom Riddle.

Por otro lado el, ese día estaba algo nervioso ya que eso cambiaria su vida, todo por culpa de dos personas. Su antigua novia lo había dejado por otro. Y el Ministro de magia lo tenía amenazado, además que si no lo hacia se iba a ver en serios aprietos con sus cuentas en gringots, a causa de los testamentos a su nombre. Recordaba claramente aquel día que se lo comentaron.

_¿Qué? – dijo alterado- ni loco. No pienso casarme con ella._

_No te queda otra opción._

_¿Y si me niego?_

_Entonces todo perderás el titulo de auror y tu varita_

_Eso no puedes hacerlo._

_Claro que si , ¡ ah! y se me olvidaba. Congelaran todas tus cámaras de gringots._

_Como si me importara el dinero. Además no puedes hacer eso._

_Por lo que es de tus padres y abuelos que tienes guardado no lo podrás sacar._

_¿Qué?- grito enojado-. ¿Encima me amenazas con quitarme la varita y ahora me quitas mis recuerdos?_

_Tú decides._

Habían aceptado los dos "por el bien de la comunidad mágica" y la de ellos.

Estaban a unos minutos de contraer matrimonio, el ya en el altar y ella caminando por el pasillo rumbo a el. Casi todos lo invitados, si no es que todos, sabían por que se casaban ambos, pero el mundo no lo sabia, y así tenia que ser.

Es día ella lucia radiante, se veía que ese día, fuera de él por que, era el mas importante de su vida. Si, el matrimonio mágico solo se hacia una vez y era muy difícil romperlo. Además había soñado con ese día toda la vida, aunque fuera con otra persona. Pero eso era su sueño. El, como todo un caballero le dijo que hiciera la boda que ella quería, ya que esa era su boda, le gustara o no, y seria para toda la vida.

Ella llego a él, y después del protocolo del sacerdote mágico, comenzó:

Tú, Pansy Parkinson, ¿aceptas a Harry Potter como tu esposo?

Acepto

Y tú, Harry Potter, ¿aceptas a Pansy Parkinson como tu esposa?

Acepto

Por el poder que me confiere la comunidad y el ministerio mágico, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- Harry algo temeroso, busco sus labios y los besó- al terminar el beso, el salón se lleno de aplausos. Y el sacerdote mágico continuo- Les presento al señor y la señora Potter- y la sala ensordeció con los aplausos.

La pareja salió llena de aplauso rumbo al salón donde iba hacer el banquete. Donde todo estaba de blanco y con cintas negras. Todo lucia elegante y perfecto, no por nada era la boda de Pansy y de Harry.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar al salón. Todos admiraron la elegancia del salón. Esperando que no hubiera altercados entre los invitados.

* * *

Agradesco sus rr


	2. Nuestra Boda

Esta es una historia un tanto alternativa. Los personajes en esta historia los algo como yo quiero, ya que la historia es mía. Y los cambios de actitud son por algo.

Esto lo pongo por que alguien me dejo un comentario un poco fuera de lugar, pero cada quien. Pero insisto ES MI HISTORIA, déjenme terminarla para que me digan algo sobe quien fue injusto o porque. ¿Vale?

* * *

**Nuestra Boda**

La boda había sido tranquila sin ningún disturbio. Tomando en cuenta que había mortifagos junto a los aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix. Cada quien por su lado. Era raro verlos a todos en la misma sala. El pensaba que aquello terminaría en un campo de batalla. Pero todo paso tranquilo. Hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Potter, tienes que presentarme como tu esposa

- ¿Y eso como por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué?, por que es de mal gusto no hacerlo, es como si no fuera por amor la boda, como si estuviera arreglada.

- ¿y acaso no lo es?

- si no lo haces eso se pensara, y recuerda que los chismes vuelan y no queremos que eso se sepa.

- Esta bien- dijo resignado- vamos. Por cierto, ahora tú también eres una Potter.

Y se fueron a ver a sus invitados. Con una falsa sonrisa y agarrados de la mano. Ella con aquellas palabras resonado en su mente. Pero eran tan ciertas que ya no podía hacer algo.

Fueron con cada uno delos invitados. A Harry le sorprendo que los mortifagos con los que alguna vez había peleado, ahora estuvieran felicitándolo, y amenazándolo pero por otra razón.

-Más te vale cuidarla, sino, no sabrás ni que te pego.

-Claro- respondió este-, como no hacerlo si es el amor de mi vida.

Y así fueron de mesa en mesa. A Pansy también le llegaron algunas amenazas por parte de los amigos de Harry. Pero ambos no se lo tomaban enserio. Ya que sabían que solo era una especie de broma

Después de que habían ido con todos se dispusieron a tomar la cena, que mágicamente apareció por todas las mesas. Un banquete que nada le envidiaba a los de Hogwarts. Todo estaba exquisito. Ron, como siempre, comía como si el mundo se le fuera en ello; a lo cual una molesta Hermione lo reprendía por comer de esa manera. A Harry le daba mucha gracia ver a esos dos. Llevaban ya tres años juntos desde aquel beso frente a Harry, y seguían peleándose como cuando tenían once años.

Cuando la cena acabo; los recién, obligados, esposos abrieron la pista de baile. Para sorpresa de los amigos de Harry, bailaba tan bien, que pareciera que lo había hecho de toda la vida. Aunque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, hoy no podía evitarlo, tenia que divertirse y estar contento. Poco a poco los demás se les fueron uniendo.

Todos iba saliendo de maravilla, el baile fue de lo mas divertido; Ron y Hermione platicaban con George y Angelina; y Ginny, que sorprendentemente había asistido, platicaba con Pansy; lo que a Harry le pareció sumamente extraño, a pesar que le sorprendió ver a Ginny en su boda decidió que eso era como una "disculpa" y una "ofrenda de amistad"; pero aquello era preocupante, esas dos nunca se habían llevado, y ahora parecían amigas de toda la vida, y la mirada que tenia Ginny, le decía que algo se traía entre manos. El Tenia que saber que era eso, así que decidió ir a ver a las dos chicas.

-Hola Ginny, me alegra que hallas podido venir- interrumpió Harry.

-Si, gracias a Merlín Pude escaparme un rato de las prácticas de hospital.

-Ginny me contaba, Harry, que le queda menos de un semestre para graduarse en medicina mágica.

-¡Oh!, que bueno Ginny. Así que ya solo te falta poco para ser medimaga. ¡Que bien! ¿Y vas a seguir en San Mungo?

-No. Me han ofrecido una plaza en Escocia. Y Me voy a ir.

-¡Felicidades!-Corto Harry- Pansy, Te quiero presentar a unos amigos. ¿Nos disculpas? Nos vemos al rato Ginny.

-Claro. Con su permiso.

-Adelante

Durante toda la noche bailaron y platicaron con todos sus invitados esa noche había sido estupenda. Cuando ya todo hubo acabado y todos habían partido, solo quedaban los padres de Pansy, los Weasley y los Potters.

Harry estaba hablando con los señores Weasley

- Harry, querido. ¿Sabes que debes de consumir el matrimonio hoy mismo?

- Si Molly, ya lo se. Si no podría morir.

- Que bueno que lo entiendas Harry, ahora nosotros ya nos vamos los esperamos el sábado a medio día.

-Claro que si Arture- Si me disculpan voy a ver a Pansy.

Cuando Harry llego, Pansy se estaba despidiendo de sus padres.

-Nos vemos madre.

-Adiós Pansy, recuerda escribirme.

-Claro madre. Hasta luego padre- dándole un abrazo.

-Hasta pronto pequeña. Y recuerda que tienen que venir el domingo para la cena.

-Si padre

-Pansy, ya estas lista. Nos tenemos que ir.- interrumpió Harry.

- Ya voy- y con esto se despidió de sus padres. Harry también lo hizo, pero con cierto rencor.

Cuando ya estuvieron en la mansión Black, o mejor dicho Potter, Pansy, que era la primera vez que pisaba esa casa, así que no sabia ni a donde ir. Harry se la sabia de memoria, y al llegar, ni se acordó de Pansy, y fue a la biblioteca a guardar unas cosas, que su contenido era demasiado importante como para que Pansy lo viera. Pero un grito lo saco de sus actividades.

-¡Potter!- grito Pansy todavía parada en el recibidor, cuando este bajo, ella continuo.- ¿Me puedes decir por que diablos me dejaste aquí parada?

- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a traer gente a mi casa- iba a continuar pero Pansy intervino.

- Nuestra casa, la cual no conozco y no quiero recorrerla sola.

- Esta bien. Sígueme.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina. De ahí partieron al sótano, donde estaban la bodega de ingredientes de pociones, el armario de utensilillo, las alcobas para los elfos y otras cosas extras que Harry no quiso mencionar en ese instante.

Volvieron a subir a la cocina y pasaron al comedor, tan amplio como para 20 personas, después pasaron a la sala y a la biblioteca. Al terminar subieron al piso de arriba y así continuaron recorriendo la casa.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer el tercer piso, solo quedaba una puerta. La cual, a Pansy, se le hiso muy rara. Era alta con dibujos muy bien detallado y un aspecto muy antiguo.

-Esta – dijo Harry- es nuestra alcoba- abriendo la puerta.

Pansy se quedo impresionada. Aunque en su casa siempre había habido lujos y todas esas cosas, jamás había visto algo así, ni se imaginaba que Potter pudiera tener algo así.

Cuando entraron, Harry Prosiguió.

-Este el vestidor puedes poner tus cosas en el lado izquierdo.

-ok- contesto Pansy

* * *

¿Qué pasara en su noche de bodas?

¿Qué tramaran Pansy y Ginny?

¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual Harry se vio obligado a casarse?

Estas son las preguntas que se estarán haciendo; sigan leyendo la historia para descubrir la respuesta

Actualizare cada semana

Y feliz día de muertos


	3. Nuestra noche de bodas

**Nuestra Noche de bodas**

Ya había terminado de acomodar todas sus cosas, estaba cansada pero aun no quería salir de aquel gran armario-vestidor; no tenía miedo, pero si se sentía angustiada por lo que iba a suceder si salía, pero era su obligación. Aun estaba furiosa con sus padres, quienes la habían llevado a aquella situación.

_-Padre ¿me mando llamar?_

_- Siéntate, por favor- contesto la madre de Pansy._

_-Hija, sabes muy bien que el ministerio anda tras los secuaces del señor tenebroso- pansy solo atino a asentir- bien, ya que, nosotros no fuimos de los que estuvimos al 100 en la guerra, y gracias a que ninguno de nosotros tenemos la marca, nos han ofrecido una, como decirlo, oportunidad de reintegración a la sociedad mágica.- hubo una gran pausa donde los padre de Pansy esperaron que ella dijera algo._

_-¿y para que me mandaron traer?_

_-Porque esto se trata de que te cases con alguien que según nuestros intereses y los de ellos sea el indicad para nuestra reintegración._

_- y ¿se puede saber quién es?_

_- Ni nosotros sabemos hija, solo dimos algunas características que nos gustaría que tuviera, no vamos a dejar que te tocara con alguien que no sea de fiar._

_-Pero..._

_-No hay peros que valgan, estoy ya esta y te vas a casar. Al terminar su padre, ella salió del estudio y se dirigió a su recamara, tenía que saber quién era…_

Cuando alguien la saco de su letargo.

-Pansy ¿ya acabaste?- pregunto Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy; solo faltan unas cosas-respondió pesadamente –"Lo que me faltaba, que me este apurando" –Pensó Pansy.

-Cuando termines necesito presentarte a alguien.

-Enseguida voy.

Cuando salió del guardarropa encontró a una cantidad considerable de elfos domésticos.

-Que bueno que ya acabaste, bien estos son los elfos de las propiedades de los Potter-dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo es que tienes a tantos elfos a tu disposición?

-Unos son herencia y otros trabajan por que quieren estar aquí. Bien Winky estará a tu servicio ella será la encargada de ti. Óyeme bien, NO quiero que la trates mal-dijo refiriéndose a Pansy, y volviendo a ver a Winky- espero que si te trata mal vayas inmediatamente con migo entendido.

-Si señor- respondieron a coro, pero con la diferencia que Winky con respeto, y Pansy en modo burlón.

-Pueden retirarse, mañana llegan Hermione y Ron, por favor procuren alejarse de Hermione. -Y con esto se oyeron varios "pufs".

-¿Cómo es eso que mañana vienen Tus amigos esos?

-Olvide decírtelo, ellos vienen cada quince días y yo voy a su casa cada quince días, así seguimos en contacto y recordamos viejos tiempos y eso NO lo pienso cambiar.

-Ya veremos.

___

Algo los empezó a perturbar, tenían que consumar su matrimonio, y no es que no supieran como, si no, es que no sabían cómo empezar. Ninguno de los dos era virgen, pero jamás habían plantearlo como hacerlo con alguien al que, hasta hace poco ya ni en el mapa hacían (*1).

Pero Harry recordó que en el armario de pociones, había visto una estimulante para eso, así que decidió comentárselo a Pansy. Esta ya que tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar decidió aceptar.

Cuando Harry regreso, venia con dos botellas, las cuales tomaron, y esperaron a que hiciera efecto.

Mientras tanto empezaron a platicar sobre su nueva vida, cuando de pronto Harry la preguntó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?

-¡¿PERDON?!

-¿Que adonde quieres ir?

-Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

-NO, es en serio.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ya que dadas las circunstancias- en eso Harry la calla.

-si no quieres, entonces no.

-Estás loco, claro que quiero – de repente sintió un impulso, y lo beso.

Harry le respondió el beso, y así, de poco a poco consumaron el matrimonio, cabe aclarar que la poción tardaba en hacer efecto 3 horas, y ellos ante de eso ya lo habían consumado, pero seguían en sus pequeños asuntos.

* * *

Notas del autor

(*1) Ya n recordaban, o no querían pensar en él/ella

Ok soy malísima y penosa para redactar escenas de tipo para adultos, pero lo intentare en otra ocasión, y no es que no lo haya intentado, sino, que no pude, acaso creen que tarde tanto en actualizar por floja. NO. Es que batalle para escribirlo.

Siguen algunas incógnitas del capítulo pasado

Las de este son:

Las que ustedes quieran.

Déjenme un comentario y veré que puedo hacer y deje una encuesta de donde quieren que sea la luna de miel, si es que hay.


	4. Preparativos

**Preparativos para la reunión semanal**

Al despertar se dieron cuenta que ya era medio día y faltaba poco más de una hora para que llegaran Ron y Hermione. Pansy despertó lentamente a Harry, quien aun quería seguir durmiendo; hasta que Pansy le dijo que hora era. El salió como resorte de la cama y fue directo a parar al baño. Pansy sintió un vacío, jamás había despertado sin que le dieran los buenos días quien fuera su acompañante.

Y Harry al darse cuenta de su falta de atención regreso y le dio un beso a Pansy de los buenos dia. Ella un poco animada le respondió el beso.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Harry.

-Hoy vienen Ron y Mione, puedes fingir que- dijo Harry dudoso

-¿Que me agradan y que no soy mejor que ellos?

-Sí, ¿podrías hacerlo?

-No sé, dependiendo de ellos

-Ok - respondió un poco temeroso- Me baño yo primero y luego entras tu; para que organice todo allá abajo.

-Me parece bien,-dijo pensando en la decoración, ya que eran principios de diciembre y no había rastro de ningún adorno navideño.- ¿cuando se pondrá la decoración navideña?

-Te parece bien mañana

-Si no creo que haya algún inconveniente.

Mientras Harry se bañaba Harry llamo a Winky, le pidió un jugo y le pidió que fuera a revisar que había para decorar. Cuando Winky le trajo el jugo, Harry estaba por salir del baño, así que ella ya estaba terminando de sacar sus cosas, ya que la noche anterior no pudo meter nada al cuarto de baño.

-Todo tuyo- dijo Harry al salir del baño.

Y así ella entro al baño y empezó con su gran ritual de aseo. Mientras tanto Harry bajaba a ver cómo iban los preparativos. Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que llegan Hermione y Ron.

En la sala había de todo lo que se acostumbraba en esas reuniones. Pero esa vez era diferente, sabía que iba hacer diferente. Además del hecho que Pansy iba a estar con ellos, el presentía otra cosa.

Sus amigos llevaban ya un año de casados, el ya estaba con la soga en el cuello. Fue cuando recordó a Cho, la maldita que lo había engañado con Oliver, y a Ginny y Draco, que tenían 6 meses de casados. Ellos habían alcanzado a salvarse de la ley. Empezaba a creer que su vida no estaba arruinada del todo.

En eso bajo Pansy y los saco de sus pensamientos

-Harry, olvide decirte, hoy vienen a visitarme Draco y Ginny.

¿Qué tal?

* * *

Es un pequeño capitulo para no romper mi promesa de actualizar antes del domingo, y ya que al rato no voy a estar y mañana no sé a que horas llegue, les dejo un pequeño capitulo.

Y como ya acabe la escuela lo más seguro es que actualice mas veces por semana

Atte.

Cris


	5. Reunion con los Weasley

**Reunion Con Los Weasley**

* * *

En eso bajo Pansy y los saco de sus pensamientos

-Harry, olvide decirte, hoy vienen a visitarme Draco y Ginny

-¡¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?!

-Así como tú tampoco lo mencionaste, además llevamos nosotros también mucho tiempo juntándonos.

-¿Pero tenía que ser hoy?

-Si, Ginny tiene algo importante que decirme, y Draco también.

-¿Así que eso era lo que estaban tramando ayer?

-No, y por más que quieras averiguar, ni Draco lo sabe.

-¿Y a qué hora llegan?

-Ya no tardan

-Está bien; pueden usar entonces la sala y nosotros el estudio.

-No, vamos a estar juntos y así sirve que Ginny no repite dos veces lo que tiene que decir.

-¿Qué es eso misterioso que nos tiene que decir?

-No sé; y aunque supiera no te lo diría.

(tock-tock)

-Amo Harry, Los señores Weasley ya están aquí.

-Hazlos pasar.

-No digas nada hasta que lleguen.

-Lo que tú digas-dijo un poco cansado de tanto misterio-Hermione, Ron ¿cómo han estado?

-Bien y ustedes, ¿Como la han pasado sus primeras horas de casados?

-Bien-dijeron a coro Harry y Pansy.

La plática que llevaron, duro aproximadamente media hora, cuando Winky interrumpió.

-Señora, los señores-Pero se vio interrumpida cuando Pansy le ordeno que los trajera.

-Pansy, hola como- pero Ginny cayó cuando vio a su hermano y cuñada en la sala

-Lo siento pero Harry también tenía planes.

-Y cómo fue que no nos avisaste antes para al menos venir preparados.

-Si les avisaba no iba a venir y dado que dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme –dijo pansy un tanto temerosa, ya que Draco no había dicho nada y eso era mala señal- bueno, nosotros- dijo señalando a los Malfoy y a ella- vamos a estar en el estudio

Cuando ya se habían retirado al estudio Ron y Hermione, miraron a Harry, esperando alguna explicación. Pero este solo alzo los hombros.

-Bien que tenían que decirme-pregunto Harry para romper el silencio.

-Primero, como te había ido en tu primer día como hombre casado- dijo algo molesto Ron.

-Pues bien, dado a que nos despertamos tardísimo, casi no la he visto.

- Y supongo que no has visto el profeta- dijo Hermione, sacando un ejemplar de su bolso, que rezaba un titular nada grato para Harry

**El elegido es el primero**

Hace una semana fue puesta en vigor la ley de matrimonio mágico, la cual ha ocasionado una gran conmoción entre la sociedad, sobretodos aquellos que desean conservar la pureza de la sangre.

Y como muestra de apoyo a esta ley, el antes codiciado, El auror Potter, como él prefiere que se le diga; ha contraído nupcias con la Inefable Parkinson, ahora Potter.

La boda fue algo un poco fuera de lo común, y se creía que podría haber pasado algún enfrentamiento, dado a que fueron invitados miembros de "la orden del fénix", actualmente disuelta, y antiguos seguidores de Voldemort…

No termino de leer la noticia, ya que sabía como terminaría.

-Estoy harto de esa vieja bruja, como cree que puede publicar algo así, y sin permiso- dijo Harry furioso.

- Harry leíste toda la nota-pregunto sorprendida Hermione por la reacción de Harry

-No, con eso que leí es suficiente, pero mejor, resúmelo por favor

- Para empezar, habla de la entrevista exclusiva que dieron después de la recepción a Rata, digo, Rita. Ahí narra una sarta de tarugadas que según ellos son reales.

-¿Un ejemplo?

-Que están esperando ya su primer hijo-al oír esto Harry, casi le da un paro.

-Ahora si la mato, como se atreve a mentir sobre algo asi.

-Harry tranquilo lo más seguro es que podamos hacer que se rectracten.

-No vamos hacer nada Hermione, tengo una mejor idea.

-Harry no vayas a cometer una tontería.

-No, claro que no.

Fue ahí cuando empezó a mostrarse un poco inquieto, preguntando por todos, usando la red flu se comunico con no se qué tantos, Ron Y Hermione de repente le ayudaban, pero no hacían mucho.

El iba de un lado a otro, revolviendo papeles que se encontraban en la sala, subía y baja las escaleras, entraba y salía de la biblioteca a cada rato; cosa que a Pansy le molesto mucho, y por supuesto le reclamo, pero este se hizo de oídos sordo y continuo por toda la casa buscando ese algo que le faltaba.

* * *

Ya estoy de regreso

Siento la espera; feliz navidad y prospero año 2009 atrasados

¿Qué pasara con los planes de Harry?

¿Qué estarán pasando en la biblioteca con los Malfoy y Pansy?


	6. un paso mas

Un paso más

Era ya de noche, habían regresado de una fantástica luna de miel, aunque lo duden, se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse, todas su pequeñas diferencias que durante años habían tenido, aunque seguían teniendo uno que otro conflicto.

Hacia un mes que Draco y Ginny habían dejado el país por cuestiones de trabajo, Ginny se había ido a Escocia y Draco podía manejar los negocios familiares des de cualquier lugar. Ron y Hermione seguían teniendo las reuniones semanales. Aunque ahora eran quincenales. Ron había aceptado un puesto en Howarts, y a Hermione la habían ascendido a ser jefa del departamento de de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. En lo que respecta a Harry y Pansy, habían regresado de su luna de ¿miel?, dejémosle en vacaciones, pero como que no quiere la cosa habían estado arreglando un poco sus diferencias.

Esa semana había sido de mucho estrés el equipo especial de aurores, donde trabajaba Harry, y los inefables, habían tenido demasiado trabajo; era de esos trabajos que tenia que ser muy precavidos, solo los realízantes podían enterarse de que era y se necesitaba de protección especializada. Por eso, y por primera vez los Potter trabajan juntos.

Así que salían cerca de las 8am de su casa y regresaban hasta después de las 8pm. Pensaron que terminando con Voldemort seria todo paz y tranquilidad y aunque así era. Ellos trabajaban en la investigación sobre "el velo"

*bien; aclarado este asunto, si les quedaron dudas de los dos mese que esta historia se corta avísenme y se los respondo en el siguiente capítulo, aunque no pienso resolver dudas de la luna de miel*

Sorry sorry sorry

La vedad que lo siento MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y es que la inspiración se fue a la luna y no quería regresar; pero parece ser que ya esta regresando tratare de actualizar la próxima semana ya con un capitulo decente y digno de ustedes

Un beso enorme


End file.
